A known seat belt system includes two shoulder belts extending from an upper portion of a vehicle seat. Each of the shoulder belts has one end connected with the vehicle. Each of the shoulder belts has another end connected with a buckle assembly.
A lap belt extends from each side of the vehicle seat and partially across the lap of the occupant. Each of the lap belts has one end anchored to the vehicle adjacent a side of the vehicle seat. Each of the lap belts has another end connected with the buckle assembly. The buckle assembly interconnects the shoulder belts and the lap belts with the shoulder belts and lap belts extending about the occupant of the seat.